Reincarnation
by Amira - Song MinRa
Summary: all couple SuJu-DBSK KangTeuk,YunJae,HanChul,YooSu,KyuMin,YeWook,HaeHyuk,KyuMin,SiBum,ZhouRy,ChangMin-ShinDong bersama makanan #plak /Summary : 'Star5' GB yang terkenal, popularitasnya menanjak, berteman baik dengan GB 'Yeoja's Family', *happy reading*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : semua tokoh milik tuhan & orangtuanya, ceritanya milik admin lho… ^_^

Main Cast : yg merasa ELF / Cassieopeia tahu kan?

Warning : _**YANG MERASA ANTI SAMA SUJU/DBSK DILARANG MEMBACA FIC INI, YANG NGGAK SUKA YAOI-YURI (anti gay lesbi) DIMOHON JANGAN BACA FIC INI, YANG HANYA DATANG UNTUK NGE-BASH CHARACTER/CERITA JANGAN BACA FIC INI, FANFIC INI HANYA HIBURAN SEMATA, BUKAN PENGHINAAN, ANGGAPLAH HUMOR YANG ALOT & GARING (?)**_

Summary : 'Star5' GB yang terkenal, popularitasnya menanjak, berteman baik dengan GB 'Yeoja's Family', sekarang malah menjadi rival, karena merebut berbagai macam penghargaan, tapi ada 'sesuatu!', sesungguhnya mereka adalah….

.

.

Jung Yun Mi, Kim Jae Young, Park Hye Chun, Kim Jun Rin, Shim Rae Min, sukses di kancah internasional akibat menyanyikan lagu Indonesia Raya #plak *membanggakan Negara Indonesia*

-ralat, Girlband yang bernama Star5 (baca : Stars) yang sukses dengan lagu Be My Baby yang dinyanyikan oleh Wonder Girls dulu, sekarang mereka ingin menyanyikan lagu Nobody dan Gee, mereka Girlband multitalented lho, mau tau…?

Jung Yun Mi, leader yang bertanggung jawab, dia itu wanita yang 'hitam manis', berbibir hati dan bermata musang, kemampuannya dibidang dancer & rapper.

Kim Jae Ah, dia adalah member yang jago masak, berbibir cherry dan berkulit putih, sangat indah, ia benar-benar yeoja yang cantik, bahkan kecantikannya mampu mengalahkan Song Hye Kyo, vocalnya sangat indah, dan ia bermulut pedas *suka makan pedas, bisa berbicara pedas pula* #plak.

Park Hye Chun, termasuk yeoja imut-berkarisma, tatapan mata dan senyumnya membuat anda bisa klepek-klepek *bahasa apa lu thor?*, membuat para namja menoleh saat ia bermain piano dengan indahnya, rambut panjang bergelombangnya membuatnya tambah cantik, vocalnya seksi pula, pandai menggubah lagu, jidatnya lebar #plakplokjedugh.

Kim Jun Rin, 'eun kyang-kyang' adalah kalimat khas-nya, member yang mendapat gelar 'ter-seksi dan ter-imut' di kalangan namja, dia yeoja penggila sepak bola, dia lucu, vocalnya diakui 'ter-indah' di Korea.

Shim Rae Min, wow, vocal tinggi-nya sangat indah, termasuk yeoja yang tinggi-nya melebihi namja!, magnae yang kurang imut *dibantai*, wajahnya cakep, usilnya minta ampun!

.

.

Girlband 'Yeoja's Family' yang baru debut, berbeda setahun sama 'Star5' kok, nama-nya lucu didengar Kpopers, mereka dinamakan seperti itu, karena ada 15 orang didalamnya bagai keluarga berantakan #plak, ada Park Jung Ra, Kim Hee Kyung, HanYeon, Kim In Won, Kim Young So, Lee Rae Min, Shin Ji Hee, Lee Min Hae, Lee Hyuk Ra, Choi Si Kyung, Kim Ryeo Ae, Kim Ri Bum, Cho Ji Hyun, dan duo ZhouYin dan HenMi, persahabatan, permusuhan dan percintaan, bercampur aduk menjadi satu, mereka kan satu dorm, dan juga…..  
>Supranatural, Fantasi dan Kekuasaan diperebutkan!…..<p>

Inilah, kisah _Yeoja's Family vs. Star5_

Mereka-lah, Girlband Idola!

.

.

.

.

_A/N : _ampun dech, author yakin ini bakal jadi FF ancur bin gaje, nah kalo gitu siapa yang minat baca, readersdeul mau review?, mau dilanjut pula?, monggo silahkan… ^_^ ,RnR yo….  
>Ini baru Prolog….<br>Ini ide cerita mendadak muncul di otak sinting author, saat beresin bocor dirumah *curcol* #siapa yg nanya?  
>Ok, Saran-Kritik-Pujian-Hinaan, kuterima dengan senang hati, kalo mau nge-bash yang berbobot ea….. ;-)<br>Gamshamnida, all readers…


	2. Chapter 2

Err, ini lanjutan fanfiction 'Reincartion', selamat dibaca, jika anda mau baca…..  
><span>oiya, all readers [yang silent/reviewer] yang udah baca kemarin, gamshamnida… ^_^  
>thanks juga buat <strong>AngelFishy<strong>, yang udah mau koreksi, namanya Kim Jae Ah, maklumi, ini author msih baru dan berumur 11-12, hehehe XD  
>dan yang belum mengerti, nama-nama member SuJu-DBSK itu ku'ubah<p>

.

.

.

"Manager oppa, kalau begitu, saya _excuse me_ saja jadi leader!" kali ini Yunmi sedikit kesal, dengan kata-kata cirikhas, hm, Yunho?.

"Ooooh, tidak bisa" kali ini sang manager malah berbicara ala om Sule.

Dan sang manager malah meninggalkan Yunmi cengo ditempat. Ah Yunmi menjadi tulalit, bukannya mengejar manager-nya, malah berdiam diri.

Tapi, sebenarnya apa yang diributkan YunMi & manager?

.

.

.

.

At Seoul, In Star5 Apartement, 08.00 PM

.

.

BRUKKK!

"YunMi-ah. Kau baru pulang?, apa yang membuatmu dipanggil manager?, apa kau dimarahi sampai mukamu kusut begitu?, kau dimarahi karena kita kekurangan job akibat GB Yeoja's Family?, atau ada sesuatu?. _Wae_?, _wae_?, _wae_?" jiwa emak-emak (?) JaeAh mendadak muncul, bagaikan ibu-ibu yang khawatir dengan suaminya.

"Kau tahu GB Yeoja's Family kan?" ucap YunMi tak memperdulikan sederet pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepada JaeAh untuknya.

"Hm, _ne_ aku tahu, memang kenapa?"

"Mereka beranggotakan 15 orang kan?"

"_Ne_, lalu?"

"Kita akan tinggal satu dorm dengan mereka, aku ulangi, KITA AKAN TINGGAL SATU DORM DENGAN MEREKA" penekanan suara YunMi sungguh sangat horror, sampai membuat JaeAh mundur teratur dua langkah.

"Terus?, memang kenapa?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi datar dan bingung.

"Kau tak menyadarinya?, tidur dimana kita berlima?. Mereka 'kan sangat banyak jumlahnya"

"Ah, ne aku mengerti"

"Aku yakin, kau pasti belum mengerti, iya 'kan JaeAh?" ucap YunMi berjalan kearah JaeAh yang sedang menatap YunMi dengan ekspresi semakin bingung.

"K-kau mau apa?, h-h-hey kita bukan couple YunJae kan?" JaeAh sangat bingung, YunMi telah memojokkannya sampai ke dinding ruang tamu dan tangan YunMi sudah menopang dagu JaeAh dan tangan YunMi mengunci tubuh JaeAh di tembok, mana bisa JaeAh mundur lagi?.

"Tapi. Nama kita berdua ada unsur Yun dan Jae-nya 'kan?" ucap YunMi menyeringai, "Mengerti-lah tugas seorang _leader _yang bisa memikirkan masa depan. Ini hukumanmu karena tak mengerti apa yang kuucapkan dari tadi"

"Sedikit lagi YunMi" batinnya menggebu.

"Aku pulang _Eonni_!" kepala menyembul dari pintu dengan teriakkan macam _dolphin_, "Aish, YunMi _eonni_, dari kemarin. Apa yang kau lakukan kepada _umma_?, eonni berdua menjadi aneh dan mulai aneh"

"Aish, kau juga jadi aneh bersama HyeChun!"

"Aniyo!, kau itu leader terporno dengan pakaian termini dan terseksi diantara member lain. Kukira kau akan berubah setelah sepuluh tahun yang lalu"

"CUKUP!" ucap JaeAh dengan kemarahan tersulut setelah melihat _Leader vs. Duckbutt_ bertengkar.

"Ya!, umma"

"Dan kau JunRin. Berhenti memanggilku umma!, agak risih tahu"

"Tadaima"

"Sejak kapan kau bisa bahasa Jepang _Forehead?_. Oiya, HyeChun uruslah bebekmu itu!, dia menggangu ketenanganku!" ucap YunMi dan…..

Bukk

YunMi ngambek

"ah, biarlah YunMi eonni ngambek. Yang penting kita akan terus berlima 'kan?"

"Aish, jangan ungkit masalah itu lagi JunRin!" ucap HyeChun dengan sedikit membentak, namun menatap JunRin dengan sendu

"….." JunRin hanya menunduk

"Eh?, YoonMin sudah ada dimeja makan?, kapan pulangnya?" ucap JaeAh memecah keheningan yang tercipta sesaat.

"Aku, pulang daritadi kok eonni. Wae?"

"Ah, ne makanlah YoonMin, aku sudah memasak dari sore hari tadi, kalau begitu aku mau tidur" ucap JaeAh

"Ok, aku makan semua yang tersedia dimeja ini, selamat tidur Jae eonni!, selamat tidur HyeChun dan JunRin eonni…" ucap YoonMin tersenyum kepada JaeAh dan melempar tatapan kepada HyeRin couple, kira-kira seperti ini, _-eonnideul tidur saja, jangan ikut makan!-_

"Ok, kami tidur, jangan lupa bangunkan aku saat kau mau makan malam nanti. Arra?" HyeChun mengerjapkan mata dengan begitu manisnya

"Ne, kalau begitu tidur!. Aku mau makan!"

"Ne, ne, ne" ucap JunRin malas yang langsung masuk ke kamar, disusul dengan HyeChun

.

.

-In YunMi & JaeAh Room-

.

"Sudahlah. Ampuni saja saeng kesayanganmu itu, YunMi-ah" ucap JaeAh yang sedang susah-susah membujuk YunMi.

"Andwae!"

"YunMi-ah, kamu Leader, jangan kekanak-kanakan ya?"

"Aish, kau tidur saja JaeAh!"

"Kapan kita tinggal didorm Yeojya Family's?" ucap JaeAh mengalihkan pembicaraan, karena bosan dengan jawaban YunMi dari 20 menit yang lalu. Kalau bukan 'Andwae', 'Shireo', 'Aniyo', atau jawaban menyebalkan lainnya

"Ah, kita akan pindah dari sini ke dorm Yeojya Family's esok siang. Nah, aku bisa minta tolong ke HeeKyung dan MinHae untuk disisihkan kamar yang luas!" dengan wajah secerah piring kaca #plak, -ralat, dengan wajah bak sehabis diturunkan dari surga, dengan secercah harapan 'wah, aku tak perlu bersempit-sempit dikamar member lain nantinya, pasti aku diberikan toleransi!'.

"Hm, kau melupakanku!" JaeAh-pun mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuatnya tambah 'kyeopta'.

"Aish, jangan kesal dulu. Kau 'kan bisa berbincang-bincang dengan 'umma' Yeojya Family's, JungRa maksudku, jadi kau bisa memulai perbincangan tentang arisan, ok 'kan?"

"Ya!, jangan samakan aku dengan emak-emak kamseupay yang suka ngerumpi didepan rumah petak. Aku juga bukan ahjumma, aku masih muda!" ucap JaeAh kembali mencak-mencak gaje

"Sejak kapan kau tahu bahasa err, kamseupay?" nampaknya YunMi jadi sweatdrop seketika

"Sejak aku punya kartu IM3 lah…."

"Yehh, sudahlah kita tidur saja, besok siap-siap untuk ke dorm Yeojya Family's, karena katanya dorm ini mau ditempat tinggali oleh GB baru, Rising namanya"

"Oh, ok"

"Mari bertemu di alam mimpi, JaeAh"

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Tada~, ini lanjutan Fanfic'na, silahkan RnR, ini nama RaeMin, diubah jadi YoonMin

Oiya, author mau UAS, UASBN, UN, jadi ini Ff akan kulanjutkan lagi pas bulan Mei pertengahan, maaf ff'na pendek & nggak menarik, Mianheyo~~ :-(

Saran, Kritik, Pujian, Hinaan, author terima dengan senang hati, nge-bash juga boleh tapi yang berbobot, ea?

Author janji, ini ff yg chap. 2-nya lebih panjang-menarik, ok, tunggu y, mau kan? :-D

Jeongmal Gamshamnida, All Readers…. ^_^

.

.

.

.

REPLY REVIEW :

.

ressijewelll : ini update-nya, mian kalo lama, oiya itu tokoh yeojya-nya member SJ-DBSK, kuubah jadinya namanya, gamsha dah RnR… ^_^

nobinobi : wah, comentmu rda2 double O.o  
>Ne, nama mereka diubah jd yeojya, ok ini lanjutannya, mian kalo lama, gamsha dah RnR… ^_^<p>

Cho Yui Chan : Ne, tapi ini yuri jd yaoi kok nantinya, wuahaha Siwon & Changmin bner2 gila pazti jd yeojya xDD, tapi klo Kangin bisa jadi imut loh kalo jd yeojya :-D, gamsha dah RnR ^_^

Anon : Ne, nama mereka diambil dari nama2 SuJu, gamsha dah RnR ^_^

YeWookBaby a.k.a SMD : ini lanjutannya, mian kalo lama, hehehe ini yuri jadi yaoi ntarnya, jgan bingung, Tanya aja ma authornya…, gamsha dah RnR… ^_^

Ciel : hah?, Lemon? O.o, insyaallah y…, thanks dah RnR… ^_^  
>Tapi, Siwon-Changmin nauzzubillah kalo jadi yeojya, udah prnh liat konser T, itu Yunho'na cantik juga kok *menurutku*, Kangin juga bisa jadi manis kok….. :-)<p>

AngelFishy : huwaa, thanks udah RnR, oiya thanks juga udah ngoreksi, namanya Kim JaeAh, ini lanjutannya, mian kalo lama… ^_^


End file.
